Zannah/sheet
Skills Powers and Abilities Specials Resources, Gear, and Paraphernalia Flaws and Drawbacks Relationships Characters with Rels Set Charis: Charis's feelings towards Lady Zannah have always been complex. When she met the woman, Zannah was her trainer, and a vicious one-- not believing her at first to be capable of keeping up with the rigors of the training the Sisterhood demanded of their members. Charis eventually proved herself a worthy Sister of the Coda, and after that, Zannah was less a brutal demanding trainer and more of a mentor, even a friend, after a fashion-- as much as one can be a friend to someone of a lower caste. When Majestros was tasked by the other High Lords to couple with Zannah and end his relationship with Charis, she resented lady Zannah for being the one to 'win'-- all because she was born who she was. Charis took a perverse glee in the fact that the coupling did not end as the Pantheon wished-- with a child to come of it-- but the damage to her relationships both with Majestros and with Zannah had been done. Despite this, and the cooling of the friendship, she remained Zannah's ally in battle and in the Sisterhood, though she did champion the cause of the Brotherhood against Zannah's wishes. This drove a further rift between the women, and outside of being sheerly professional, the two did their damnedest to avoid one another. It perhaps shouldn't be surprising that Zannah was the first to believe the frame-up that put Charis on the run from her former allies after they crashed on Earth, or that Zannah was the one most insistent on killing the girl for her betrayal over the next three thousand years-- it was even Zannah who gave the girl her codename 'Nemesis'. To Charis, Zannah was her most deadly adversary, and it was her she was staying two steps ahead of at all times. It also shouldn't be surprising that it was Zannah that took the longest to believe in Charis's innocence, even with the proof in front of her. Since Nemesis has returned to the team, the two women alternate between ignoring each other, sparring with each other in increasingly less 'practice' and more 'intent to injure' ways, and awkwardly attempting to interact as the allies and friends they once were. 'Majestros: Millennia ago, Majestros was forced into an arranged pairing with Lady Zannah of the Red Lament, founder of the Coda Sisterhood. While in truth this joining resulted in the child Kenesha, Zannah and her mother conspired to keep the pregnancy and birth from the public (including Majestros) and claim that Zannah's mother, Lady Harmony, was the mother instead. Thus, Zannah could continue the path of a warrior, Harmony became a legendary figure in Kheran society, and Kenesha grew up believing herself Zannah's sister. So in any case, if Zannah and Majestros bicker like an old divorced couple, it's probably because by Kheran standards they are. They're also both extremely proud individuals, which doesn't make for the easiest going. That doesn't stop them from being among each others' staunchest and most trusted allies, and virtually unstoppable if on the battlefield together. It is perhaps most telling, however, that of all the Kherans (not just of Earth), it is Majestros that Zannah feels is the one not only capable of, but worthy of ending her life should she genuinely betray her friends, family, and people. For all their bickering, the respect they share is not the begrudging variety. Every once in the bluest of moons, there might even be a glimmer of genuine affection between two people that are, ultimately, very, very old friends. Staff Notes Category:Sheets Category:Earth-24 Sheets